I'm in here
by HazzaTommo
Summary: Three words, eight letters. Say it & I'm yours.


Disclaimer: NO me pertenece Gossip Girl ni sus personajes, de ser así Chuck estaría aquí a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Without you.<strong>

Una nueva lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y no era, por mucho, la primera en ese día. Pocos la reconocerían en ese momento, después de todo era Blair Waldorf, aquella chica a la que todo el mundo aprendió a respetar tarde o temprano –tanto como por las buenas, como por las muy malas-, la más conocida y admirada en el Upper East Side. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento había cambiado todo, o eso quería hacerse creer. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa noche se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, torturándola de nuevo.

**Flashback **

Viernes, padres de viaje y clima perfecto para una salida nocturna, Blair tenía todo planeado. Nate –su novio de toda la vida-, Chuck, Serena y ella, pasarían toda la noche disfrutando en el Victrola.

Eligió un corto vestido negro, a juego con unos tacones que la harían ver sus piernas aun más hermosas de lo que ya eran y dejarían a cualquier chico muriéndose por ella. Mandó a pedir la limosina y en poco tiempo llegó al lugar.

Encontró a Chuck en el mismo sitio de siempre, sentado en su cómodo sofá justo frente al escenario, viendo a las bailarinas hacer su nuevo show y con un trago en la mano, la vida perfecta para él.

-No te cansas de estar siempre aquí metido cierto?- preguntó Blair, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola para ti también, Waldorf. Lindo vestido y poco discreto, tal como me gustan- contestó el, mostrándole su típica y pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias, pero pudiste habernos esperado a todos para empezar a tomar, ya estás un poco más alegre de lo normal, Bass- bromeó ella, rodando los ojos.

-Lamento decirte que no hay nadie que falte por llegar, a Nathaniel se le presentó un inconveniente con su padre y Serena mandó a disculparse contigo, pero que ya tenía planes con Humphrey y los había olvidado. Me parece que seremos solo tú y yo de fiesta esta noche, puedes empezar a servirte-contestó, señalando una de las botellas que se encontraban justo a su lado.

...

Pasó horas tomando, Chuck no paró de hacer chistes o comentarios crueles sobre otras personas , mientras ella moría de la risa con cada uno de ellos. Siempre habían sido amigos, se conocían desde pequeños y muchos de sus gustos, al igual que sus mañas, eran tan culpa de uno como del otro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Las imágenes se apoderaban una vez mas de Blair, por costumbre sabía que sería inútil luchar contra ellas, así que las dejó fluir y en un segundo se encontró recordando como en aquel momento llegó incluso a agradecer, en silencio, que solo fueran Chuck y ella esa noche. Al fin y al cabo –se había dicho a si misma- su amiga se merecía un tiempo a solas con Dan, por otro lado, las cosas entre ella y Nate no estaban del todo bien para ese entonces e irónicamente terminó siendo esa la razón por la cual llegaron a aquel tema, la razón por la cual, con esa voz ronca y perfecta, él había pronunciado aquellas palabras que hicieron que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

**Flashback**

Se había hecho tarde, el Victrola se había vaciado y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos. Las bromas habían pasado y como de costumbre, Blair intentaba que Chuck hablara de su padre, tema olímpicamente evitado por él.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, Blair. No te sale bien jugar a la psicóloga conmigo, por qué no eres tú la paciente?

-Si tuviera problemas con Nate, estaría arreglándolos, no hablando contigo- contestó ella rápidamente.

-Quien dijo siquiera algo sobre Nate, Blair?- preguntó Chuck alzando una ceja- Has estado evitándolo los últimos días, y lastimosamente para ti, yo no me trago ese cuento de que estas ocupada con los preparativos para tu cumpleaños. Que pasa entre ustedes?

-Yo… no lo sé, realmente. Escucho a mi madre continuamente diciéndome que tengo al novio perfecto, que debo estar feliz porque Nate está conmigo, que él sería el padre perfecto para mis hijos, y toda esa sarta de cosas que a todo el mundo le gusta comentar- contestó Blair antes de terminar de un trago, todo el licor que quedaba en su vaso.

-Aún no entiendo el problema, se supone que los planes a futuro me espantan a mí, y tu eres la que sueña con la familia de hijos perfectos- se burló él.

-El problema está, Chuck, en que ese es el tipo de planes que se hacen solo para presumir delante de las demás, para hacerles ver que tengo al alcance todo lo que ellas siempre han soñado, pero no es lo que realmente quiero, prefiero verme siendo una mujer poderosa, influyente. Una mujer que con decir una palabra, todos estén dispuestos a sacrificarse por ella.

-Inteligente de tu parte soñar con eso, después de todo, es lo que te mereces. Pero para llegar a ser esa mujer, debes tener claro que enamorarte, no es parte del plan- contestó Chuck con el semblante más serio que Blair le había visto nunca.

-Que puedes saber tu sobre el amor, cuando te limitas a acostarte con la primera que encuentras para evitarte todo el rollo de llegar a sentir algo por alguien?

-Y nunca te preguntaste por qué lo hago Blair? Además del placer que me brinda, claro está. Digamos que me amo demasiado a mi mismo como para dejar que me destruyan. Si te enamoras, pierdes parte de tu personalidad, comienzas a pensar más en la otra persona que en ti mismo, y al dejar de pensar en ti, te utilizan, sufres, y terminas siendo la versión más débil de lo que podías ser.

-Interesante punto de vista para alguien que nunca ha sentido algo tan fuerte como el amor- Blair sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero no podía comprender como él se empeñaba en decir que enamorarse no valía la pena.

-En ese caso, tampoco tú lo has sentido nunca. Ten por seguro que si estuvieses enamorada de Nate, no estarías pensando en un futuro sin él. Al igual que él nunc a ha estado enamorado de ti.

-Estás diciendo que no valgo lo suficiente como para que alguien se enamore de mi?-preguntó Blair, algo herida.

Chuck calló un momento y luego contesto lentamente:

-Blair, realmente nunca te preguntaste por qué siendo tú, la más interesante de todas las chicas que he visto, nunca intenté algo contigo?

Blair permaneció en silencio, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y por un momento se encontró con un Chuck completamente distinto, uno de mirada intensa y labios de aspecto suaves pero peligrosos a la vez, aquellos labios que incitaban a ser besados, y que estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella.

-Me pareció que valías demasiado, incluso para mí. Podría haberte conquistado, fácilmente de hecho, porque ambos sabemos que te conozco mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, de haberlo siquiera intentado, te hubiese lastimado. Créeme, cuando te digo que le partiría la cara al primer imbécil que intentara jugar contigo, crees que me hubiese atrevido entonces, a ser ese imbécil que dañara lo que eres?

Alguien dulce, pero a la vez tenaz. Hermosa y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Alguien que lograra captar mi atención hasta el punto de intrigarme y encontrarme tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por tu mente. Y que incluso ahora, que te conozco tanto, te das el lujo de sorprenderme algunas veces.

No permitas que nadie te quite eso, Blair. No permitas que nadie acabe con lo que eres, porque no hay nada que pueda valer más que lo que tú eres.

**Fin del Flashback**

Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces más estúpida por haberle creído en ese momento, por haberse ilusionado con él. Y finalmente, estúpida porque aún cuando él le pidió que nunca se enamorara, ella había caído rendida a sus pies, y había dado todo lo que tenía por estar con él, incluso cuando lo único que hizo Chuck Bass, fue demostrar que nunca mereció su amor.


End file.
